Spencer Carlin
by spencer65-ashley65
Summary: Ashley is heartbroken, will Spencer change that or is she the one that broken Ashley's heart. One-shot!


**This is a one-shot! Yea sorry I already post this, than delete it soon as I figured out I forgot to save the edited version it on my computer and gave you guys the unedited version. So here is the edited version.**

**Just to let you yall know I have another story I'm working on its called Kissing The Unknown. So far I have ten chapters, but I'm going for 20 chapters maybe more you never know. **

Spencer Carlin what can I say about Spencer Carlin?

She is the only girl I have ever cried over.

She is the only girl I have ever let fuck me.

She is the only girl that has ever broken my heart in to a million pieces.

That is right I was once in love with the one and the only Spencer Carlin. She dumped me for the one guy in the world I hate Alan Hall. Alan is about six feet tall, as green eyes, black hair, and an ego the size of Texas. He thinks he is all that and can get what he wants when he wants it. Well that ass hole of a guy got my girl Spencer Carlin.

I know the real reason Spencer dump me for him. It's because of her mother; you see her mom was not to keening about me and her dating. Spencer always tries to get her mother to approve of her and the only way to get Paula's approval was to dump me and date Alan. They have been dating for about one month now and it was one month ago that Spencer dumped me for Alan. Aiden told me that Alan keeps saying that he and Spencer had sex. I know that is not true, Spencer can't even look at him in the eye.

"Hey Ash."

Aiden said while sitting down next to me with his lunch in hand. This guy can eat the whole school if they would let him.

"Hey Aiden."

I said while looking at Spencer eating her lunch with Alan. He has his arm around her waist while taking her food from her. I used to do that to Spencer. The only difference is that Spencer giggled when I did it; she did nothing when he did it. It kills me to know that she is not happy. She will rather be sad than happy just for her mother.

"Earth to Ashley."

Aiden wave his hand in front of my face. I most have zone out again when he was talking. I have been doing that a lot.

"Sorry Aiden"

I said while looking down at my food, playing with it.

"Ashley why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Aiden said while putting his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"I don't know Aiden. It's just I really love her and it kills me to know that she is with him and not me."

I said while looking down at my food once again.

"Hey Aiden what's up?"

It's that voice, that voice that I hate so much. It's him, the guy that took my Spencer from me. I looked at Aiden who gave me a sorry look, then looked back up to him.

"Nothing much man."

Aiden said while taking my hand in his for support. I looked up and see Spencer standing there looking down at the ground and playing with her hands. She is nerves; she only does that when she is nerves. I just look at her studying her face, then it happen she look at me in the eyes. Her eyes held so much saddens in them. I just wanted to grab her tell her that it will be okay, but I can't. She will just push me away like always. It hurts me to know I can't be there for her, even if she is the one that broken my heart I still love her. I still want to be there for her, if she will let me be.

I think she won't let me because it is too hard on her to be around me. Alan sat down next to Aiden and is talking none stop about the stupid basketball game. Spencer on the other hand is still standing there looking at the ground again.

"Umm Alan I think I'm going to go to class right now"

She said while going back to their table and gets her stuff. I wait in tell she was down the hall, before I got up and followed her. Spencer stopped at the end of the next hall falling down crying her eyes out. I came up to her and sat down next to her. She looked to see who it was and see that it is me. She put her arms around me and held on to me tight.

She held me so tight, like she is scared that I will go away. She puts her head between my shoulder and neck crying. I started to rub her back up and down. And I kissed her on top of her head and then see looked up at me with her red puffy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry"

She said to me. I lean in and kissed her on her nose because I know she likes it when I do that. When I did that she giggled a little and put her head on my chest putting her arms around the middle of my back.

"It's okay I know"

I said while kissing the top of her head again.

"Do you want to leave?"

I asked her. She looked up at me again and nods her head. We got up and head for my car.

~//~

When we got to my house we went straight to my room. Spencer is sitting on my bed playing with her hands again, while I sit right by her. I don't really know what to say to her or what to do. I have Spencer in my room on my bed. The last time she was on my bed she and I were making out. Well more like we were making out and I was fingering her to death at the same time.

"So umm what do you want to do?"

I asked her not wanting to not do anything. She didn't answer me she just kissed me on my lips slowly. I on the other hand did something stupid. I pulled back giving her a weird look. I really did want to kiss her, but not when she is with that guy. If I kiss her I want her to be mine and not his.

"I'm sorry"

She said while getting up about to leave, but I grabbed on to her wrist pulling her back down. I need answers and I was not about to let her get out of it.

"Spencer why did you kiss me?"

Wow that was a stupid thing to ask. She just looked at me than back at her hands.

"Because you look so beautiful when you are just sitting there"

I didn't think she was going to say that. I moved my head to the other side hiding my blush I did not want her to see.

"Spencer I really missed you a lot, but you hurt me when you dumped me for him"

She looked at with sorry eyes, than looked back down at her hands and started to cry again. She cried so hard, she cried like she has not cried in years. In that hall today I wanted to tell her how much she hurt me and how much I hate her for it. But that would be a lie because I don't hate her; I would just have said that because she did hurt me. She hurt me more than anything just for you stupid ass mother.

My world end when she said she didn't want to be with me anymore and that she wanted to be with Alan. Alan out of all people she chosen just because her mother thought he was one of the nice guys at their stupid church.

"I know and I'm so sorry Ashley. What can I do to make you believe that?"

She said in a pleading tone.

"Break up with him"

I said while looking at her. She looked at me, than at the wall, than at me again. I grabbed her hand, than put it up to my lips so I can kiss it.

"I will break up with him I promise."

When she said that I lean in and kissed her on her lips softly. She kissed me back just has softly. I kissed her to show her how much I love her and how much pain she gave me in the last month. I laid her down on my bed slowly making my way on top of her.

~//~

"Oh god Ashley"

She yelled up when she came all over my hand. I left my fingers inside her in tell she ride out her orgasm. She laid her head on my shoulder panting hard. When she gained some energy she moved her head to kiss me on my lips, but end up missing and kissed her on the side of my face. I laugh and she pinches me on the side.

"That was not funny."

She said in a hurt tone. I just kept on laughing at her, well that was in tell she gave me a one of her pouts.

"Aww I'm sorry babe, I just thought it was really cute."

I said while leaning in to kiss her on her lips. The next day Spencer dumped Alan and sat with me and Aiden at our table. The way it should have been in the first place. When Spencer dumped Alan, Alan told Spencer's mom. Her mom on the other hand was not so happy with that. I am not allowed to go to Spencer's house. Well I still do, I just sneak up there in the middle of the night.


End file.
